A Valentine Wedding
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Today is Loki and Tony's wedding on a beautiful spring Valentine's Day. Sequel to Groundhogs Day:Planning. Spring time AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Valentine's Day Wedding AU**

* * *

Flock of birds flew through the cool wind. Leaves grew its color back and flowers bloomed. It's spring time in New York City. Loki wished it was winter though he thought it was nice and warm in Spring.

He wanted the skyscrapers to disappear so he can breathe in more of the season. But he can't. Today is Valentine's Day. The day that his soon-to-be husband and himself was about to be wed.

He couldn't believe that this day would come. His love and himself bounding themselves to each other hopefully to never break apart.

The Avengers (mostly the women) helped out with the invitations,the decorations and more. It would be better if his fa-

'No,don't think about that on such a special day,' Loki thought as he straighten his green tie.

"Knock knock," Pepper entered the room and whistled at Loki's appearance.

"Like it?"

"Love it."

Loki's hair was combed straight except for some curls at the ends of his hair. He wore a black buttoned up shirt and white outline with green tie was green as well. The pants were black and tight. They were hold up by a white and green belt that helped showed his slimness.

"I can't wait to walk out there and show it off to everyone to Tony. I can't wait for tonight."

"Ah yes you have the 'surprise' in the schedule for tonight," Pepper said straightening Loki's tie again.

Loki hummed the classic wedding tune.

In just a few minutes he will be married.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony stood at the altar fidgeting. Getting married is something that is not on the ex-playboy's list. Though he is marrying Loki, the most beautiful man he ever met. Well after him of course.

Tony started to think back at how they met,the first time they kiss and doing other things, the hard times...They can forget that now, no more sadness but happiness. Right now happy isn't happening, he knew Loki was upset that Odin and mother Frigga will not be coming to the wedding.

They were very serious about Loki's banishment. Tony shook his head and looked at everyone who was there and arriving. The Avengers and close friends were up front. The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D was behind them and a few relatives that Tony still talk too was behind them.

Suddenly the song that Loki and himself picked came on.

Time to get married.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

"...You may now kiss your partner," Tony grasped onto Loki's waist, kissing him deeply with some tongue. Everyone stood up and clapped,a few crying because of the beautiful moment.

Tony stepped back and led Loki to the dance floor, starting to slow dance, a few others joining them.

Loki laid his head on Tony's shoulder sighing in content.

"I can't believe it,love. We're married."

Tony hummed. "Yeah."

Surrounding the couple were the avengers dancing with their loved ones. Hawkeye was blushing while Thor grinned as bright as a sun. Coulson and Steve awkwardly danced mainly because Steve never danced with a man before. Pepper and Natasha were talking,well,flirting with each other.

It finally ended when Tony and Loki got into their limo and heading off to their hotel leaving in the morning for their honeymoon.

* * *

**The Honeymoon chapter will come out soon!**

**Review!**


	2. Honeymoon

**The second and last part to this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Honeymoon**

Tony collapsed on Loki with a loopy grin on his face. "This must have been the best and only honeymoon I ever had," he gasped. Loki smirked.

Earlier when they arrived at the hotel they were staying at for the night, Loki hurried to the bathroom and got dressed. He finished dressing and walked out to show his surprise wedding present for Tony.

Tony's jaw dropped.

Loki wore a white wedding dress that only went mid-thigh. The white veil didn't cover his face but his hair and came down to his bare shoulders. Loki wore lace white gloves that almost covered his whole arm. Loki posed for Tony.

After that, things got heated. Now, the newlyweds spent the whole night away with their activities.

Now back to the present time, Loki kissed his husband and snuggled up with him, falling asleep. Tony following soon after.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

After a rather long plane flight, the newlyweds arrived in Michigan. Tony thought it was strange for people like him and Loki to go to a place that was so boring.

Tony went with it though. Loki explained to him that Michigan was relaxing and quiet where they were going. As well fun.

They drove to their cabin that overlooked the lake. The cabin was a beautiful dark wooden structure. In the inside, it was a perfect size for a new wedded couple: Medium size, two story. The kitchen was great for Loki (he loved to cook) and the living room was quite perfect for certain things as well as their bedroom.

The best of all is the lookout and the clear water. Tony and Loki loved it.

"Come on Tony," Loki yelled and continued walking.

Tony sighed and jogged to catch up.

They were currently hiking in the woods that were behind their cabin. It was a perfect idea at first because Tony thought they were going to have forest sex. That was not it.

Loki wanted to see wild life. Deer, rabbits, birds and possibly a fox or coyote from afar of course. As long Loki is happy, he is. It's just hiking was not his thing.

Until when lunch time arrived, Loki sprawled out seductively on the blanket he laid down on the ground. Tony loves hiking.

* * *

Tony breathed in the fresh air. His hair whipping and his sunglasses shining. Now this was his thing. Loki and Tony were boating out on the Great Lake, relaxing. Loki was bent over the side, looking at the water trying to see any fish. But could not see any of them.

The boat was going so slow, but he still couldn't see any fish! Loki sighed and went over to stand by Tony, laying his head on his husband's shoulder.

"This is boring Tony, want do something else," Loki said.

"Hmm," Tony opened a box that they brought and took out a fishing rod.

"Now you can see the fish but throw them back in," Tony said handing the rod to Loki.

Loki grinned.

* * *

Today was the fifth day of Tony and Loki's honeymoon. They decided to take a break away from their cabin and went to the beach. It was very crowded with other families and some of them were giving them trouble. They were just so happy to see Iron Man and the ex-god.

Loki was ignoring them though and was watching some kids play volleyball and making sandcastles. He wished that some he would have a family like that again.

Tony was staring at Loki out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Loki was just a little upset that his family wouldn't forgive him still and did not come out to see his for the wedding.

Someday, Tony would give him a family. Right now though, is their happy time. No need to worry about now.

Tony smiled and turn Loki's head to look at him.

"I love you Loki Stark."

"I love you too Tony Stark."

* * *

**The End...**


End file.
